battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Fins (Deadly)
Tiny Fins is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Fish Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. Battleground *The battle starts with a Li'l Island Cat spawning along with a constant stream of Crocos. About thirty seconds in to the battle, groups of three Li'l Island Cats will start spawning once every thirty seconds or so. If you can make it to the base, a Super Metal Hippoe (Metal) will spawn. Strategies Video Strategy: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3Y6Q3wUPjCs Strategy 1 Cat Lineup: 1st line: Prisoner Cat*, Gentleman Bros.^, Dark Lazer^, Ururun Cat^, Crazed Bahamut Cat 2nd line: Li'l Mohawk Cat, Gato Amigo, Jiangshi Cat, Catasaurus, Paris Cat *you can replace Prisoner Cat with other units that may help damage in long range, Viking Cat is horrible since it gets knocked back before it attacks, maybe another critical unit like Space Cat would be a good option. Power-Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat (Optional) Cat Combo(s): ^'Masquerade' ("Knockback" Effect UP (M)) At the start of the battle send out a Jiangshi Cat to stall the first Li'l Island Cat, then spawn lots of Paris Cat accompanied by your meatshields (Li'l Mohawk, Gato Amigo & Jiangshi Cat). Then summon an Ururun Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat when possible. Normally you'd push the enemy waves of Crocos and Li'l Island Cat near the opponents base before Super Metal Hippoe appears. When Super Metal Hippoe appears you may now spam some Catasaurus while maintaining the Paris Cat and meatshields spam. It would take a while (maybe around 7 to 10 minutes) but when you beat Super Metal Hippoe, you can handle the waves of Li'l Island Cats and ultimately win. Congratulations. Note: Li'l Island Cat has a higher critical hit rate than normal (not sure if it's actual). Normally it would kill Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat or Ururun Cat in 1 critical hit, but mostly they will survive around 2 to 3 hits..I think that this stage requires a bit of luck due to the critical hits needed to defeat Super Metal Hippoe (4 knockbacks to kill). Also be wary of your funds you'd just get around 1200 per Li'l Island Cat. Strategy 2 Cat Lineup: 1st line: Miss MONEKO*, Miss NENEKO*, Hoopmaster Cat^, Ururun Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat 2nd line: Catburger, Gato Amigo, Jiangshi Cat, Catasaurus, Paris Cat ^ I find that its more effective with Hoopmaster as it can slow down Super Metal Hippoe and let Catasaurus do its work. I tried to use two critical hitters, e.g. Catasaurus and Space Cat, but if RND is against you, you almost hardly land enough crit hits on the SMH to push it back and you keep getting pushed back. Hoopmaster has 30% freeze which means 3 Hoopmaster has a guarantee of slowing down SMH's advance. Power-Ups: Rich Cat Cat Combo(s): *Sisters Act ("Unit Attack" Effect UP (SM)) At the start of the battle send out meat shields and Paris cat. You need to stack 4-5 Paris cat and meat shields to kill the first Li'l Island Cat. Now you need to watch your money and just send out meat shields and replenish Paris Cat as need. When you have enough money, send out Ururun Cat. Keep stacking Paris but also keep watch on your wallet so that you can send out Crazed Bahamut Cat. Make sure you have enough meat shields to protect your attackers. Once you have both Ururun and Bahamut cat, you can just send meat shield and Paris Cat while you watch your wallet increase. You will need the extra cash as you approach the enemy's base When you troops starts to advance near the enemy base, start sending Hoopmaster Cat and Catasaurus, ensuring that your wallet remains high. Just send meat shields, Paris Cat, Hoopmast and Catasaurus and protect Ururun and Bahamut. Whenever you can, send out Bahamut and Ururun but make sure that you have enough money in the wallet after that to continue sending the other cats out. Once Super Metal Hippoe is dead, you are guaranteed to win. Strategy 3 Gato Amigo, Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Goemon Cat, Catasaurus, Major Space Cat, Paris Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat and Ururun. Stall first wave of Li'l Islands and save for Valkyrie/Bahamut/Ururun. Then keep spamming other attackers. Use the money from dead Li'l Islands to make more of Valkyrie/Bahamut/Ururun and other attackers. Also stack up crit hitters to face Super Metal Hippoe. Rest is up to luck. Strategy 4 = Row1: Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Mr. (Bony Bones and Biohazard combos) Ururun Cat (28) C. Bahamut (30) Row2: Jiangshi Cat (39)* Ramen Cat (45)** Li'l Eraser (32)*** Cyborg Cat (47) Catasaurus (32) Item: Rich Cat Math notes My Cat vs Li'l Island Cat (enemy): *Lv 39 Jiangshi takes 4 non-critical hits from the li'l island enemy, whereas lv 38 takes only 2. **Lv 45 Ramen tanks 4 hits, lv 44 takes only 3 hits. ***Lv 32 Li'l Eraser tanks 2 hits, lv 31 takes only 1. Catasaurus is expected to be better than space cat, since 7% crit per 1 second is better than 8% crit per 2 seconds. The gameplay is based on this video by dcyx: https://youtu.be/cl5srqH06iQ Warning: no matter which Strat you use, it is likely that you need to try it a few times, especially: (1) watch for your money. First you need to use Ramen only to save up for C. Bahamut, then use more cyborgs to kill a few whales, then deploy meatshields only to wait until you can deploy Ururun. (2) Start to deploy Catasaurus when your army marched about halfway. (3) You may need some RNG to kill the Super Metal Hippoe, but in my instance, you don't have to be very lucky, as the Catasauruses spam fast enough. (4) even after the death of Super Metal Hippoe, dont think that it is done. I have failed four times after killing the lovely Hippoe because I ran out of money + the Urunrun and Bahamut died. (5) It is possible to deploy Bahamut and Urunrun once again so make sure you have the money when they are ready. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1136.html Category:Awakening Stages